90sfpsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rebel Moon Rising
Rebel Moon Rising was developed by Fenris Wolf Ltd and released in 1997. It was the sequel to Rebel Moon and continued the story of the battle between the freedom fighters of the Moon colony against the tyranny of the Earth United Nations government. Story It is sometime in the future and Earth has set up a Lunar colony to mine the Moon's metals and it is also home to various research facilities largely based on the Falcon II Space Station orbiting the Moon. Due to the autocratic and unreasonable behaviour of Earth's government, the United Nations (UN), the colonists on the Moon rebelled (This takes place in the first game Rebel Moon) and are battling to take over the various facilities on the Moon and to finally expel Earth forces. This civil war is complicated further in Rebel Moon Rising, because United Nation's forces have allied themselves with an Alien race, the Shogrran (who are not very nice aliens). These aliens are themselves at war with another alien race, the Estron's (who are nice aliens) and have provided UN forces with a Dimension Door to the Estron Home-world where the Shgrran/Estron war is being fought. The rebel forces are the Lunar Defence Force (LDF) and the UN forces are ATFOR, the latter commanded by General Marcia Daniels. Game Play *The protagonist is an unnamed rebel who judging by his capabilities is ex military and undertakes 'difficult' missions for the Lunar Defence Force (LDF). *There are 21 missions; some being single where the protagonist returns to LDF HQ and some take place consecutively in the same facility (eg The large Falcon II Space Station) *There are also 21 multiplayer missions which either take place in slightly modified locations or involve completely different areas. Both 'Death Match' and 'Capture the Flag' team games are supported. *An important part of game play is the monitoring of the oxygen supply and sprinting for an oxygen recycler when it is running low. *In some of the later missions it is possible to turn off the gravity and in some cases this is the only way of 'floating' to a particular objective. *The game also support speech recognition if you have a microphone and the time to work through the speech tutor. This is little more than a novelty in the single player game where it is easier and quicker to press a key rather than shouting at the computer. In the multi player it may be more useful but I haven't tried it. Game Structure The single player missions in Rebel Moon Rising are played out over eleven locations: #The Foucalt Militia Training Facility (2 missions) #Telecommunications Complex (1 mission) #The Falcon II Space Station (7 missions) #Mare Frigarius Military Base (1 mission) #Rameses Mining Facility (1 mission) #Eichstadt Factory (1 mission) #The Crissium II Space Station (1 mission) #The Estrom Homeworld: *Estron Nursery (1 mission) *Maerwal Subestron Factory (2 missions) *Gwahanol City (3 missions) *Glanyamor Hive (1 mission) The multi player missions are played out in the same locations but the mission objectives are modified, with some of the maps being changed, details here. Weapons and Equipment Weapons: *MolyCarbide Power Mining Drill *Pistol *Auto-fire Combat Laser *Cyclops Mark VI Particle Accelerator *Railgun *Dewy Mark II Plasma Cannon *Grenade Launcher *Mechanical Weapon Arm (Alien) Equipment: *Oxygen Recyclers *Shield Charges Enemies and Friends Enemies - Mechanical: *Laser Drone *Grenade Drone *AP Droid Enemies - Human: *Bluesuit *Blacksuit *Jumptrooper *Jumptrooper Commando Enemies - Alien: *Subestron *Shoggran Friends: *Estron *Lunar Defence Force Category:Game